Just Another Stranger
by Stardust Miko
Summary: Kagome's always been popular, with lots of friends, including Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha the new guy is a half-demon. And in Shikon High, hatred runs high toward the half-and-half's. Can she see Inuyasha's good heart, or will she be clouded by peer pressure? Of course, not that Inuyasha's helping with his attitude...
1. Bullies

**Prologue:**

_Ten years ago..._

The silver-haired half-demon was cornered. The bullies took turns kicking and punching at his stomach. "Fists up, _half-breed_," sneered one of the humans. "Fight like a man."

"I'm sure you feel _sooo_ good about yourselves," sneered Inuyasha. "Three demons and two humans against one poor hanyou. That is _such _a fair fight." Without warning, he lashed out with one of his feet and it connected with a demon's head.

"You son of a- "

The gang crowded around Inuyasha and didn't disperse for a long time.

When five-year-old Inuyasha got home, his mother was horrified. "Oh, Inuyasha...you look awful!"

"Shoulda seen the other guys," he said, grinning, revealing two missing teeth.

It was true. They had all left the bathroom equally bloody and bruised.

* * *

**Short and snappy, that's how I plan to do this fanfic...Check out my other Inuyasha Fanfic! It's called Kagome's Peril! It's longer, and I like it better...so far! Please review, follow, and favorite! I promise this'll get better!**


	2. Secret Brother?

"Is he for _real?_" whispered Kikyo. She eyed the guy at the front of the room.

"Class, this is Inuyasha," said the teacher. "He will be joining our school. Where did you go to school last year?"

"I forget," muttered Inuyasha.

The teacher's lips pursed.

"Look at that long silver hair," muttered Sango. "Remind you of anyone?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. _"_Sesshomaru."

Class sent on as usual. Kagome's first hour, Math, was boring, even for the first day, plus hard, but at least Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku were there with her. When the hour finally ended with a _briinnnngggg_, Kagome gathered her books and walked out with her friends.

"What do you think of him?" Miroku finally asked.

"I don't like him," declared Kikyo. "He's a _half-breed_. Is there anything worse than a part-demon part-human?"

"Yeah!" agreed Sango. "Demons and humans are okay separately, but the idea of them being together is just _gross_."

"Oh, cut him some slack, you guys," said Kagome. "You shouldn't judge him just because of his parents."

"That reminds me!" gasped Sango. "Doesn't he look like Sesshomaru?"

"It's unlikely that they are siblings," said Miroku. "Sesshomaru's fathere, Inu no Taisho, would hardly consort with mortals."

"I'll ask Sesshomaru in third period. Chemistry. According to this schedule, we have it together," said Kagome, glancing at her slip of paper.

"As do I," muttered Kikyo. "We are _so _gonna ask him, right, Kagome?"

"Mm-hmm," started Kagome. "After all- "

"Wait till lunch," interrupted Miroku. "We would all like to hear what he has to say in person."

"All right, then."

This being decided, they dispersed to their respective classes.


	3. Begging for Disaster

Kagome sat down at the lunch table. Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, and a few others were waiting for her.

"Yo," said Kagura with a nod.

"Hey, Kagura," returned Kagome with a smile. "So, where is he?"

"He's sitting with the big dudes," said Sango. "As always."

The guys who fought the best and were the richest, and with pure bloodlines, always sat together. Every single one of them was either a human or demon; there were no half-and-halfs. There were about fifteen guys, including Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Bankotsu, plus his Band of Seven. Kagome's table was the girl version of their table- the fittest, richest, and purest high school girls. There were about ten large table around the cafeteria, and there was an unspoken rule about where you sat. Kagome sighed and got up again. "I'll get Sesshomaru," said Kagome. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome," greeted a guy with a dark ponytail. "Nice to see ya."

"You too, Koga," said Kagome with a grin. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Come over to our table for a sec?"

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, and got up. He followed Kagome to the girl table. "What is it?"

"Sesshomaru, is Inuyasha your brother?" asked Kagura curiously.

"That filthy half-breed may call me his brother, but I do not call him mine. Speaking biologically, he is my half-brother." said Sesshomaru. "I- "

"Hey, guys!"

Kagome recognized that voice. Inuyasha. He was setting down his tray at the hotshots' table. Sesshomaru glanced at him, and his brow furrowed. He started walking back to his table, and Kagome followed. A half-heart, as they called his kind, sitting at the Strong, Rich, and Pure table?

This was bad.

* * *

**Whew! This didn't turn out as I thought. But my fingers moved over the screen like they were possessed...please review! So many followers, not enough reviews! So pretty please review with a grumpy Inuyasha on top? X3 The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Girl Power

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked over silent as a white shadow. Inuyasha really had nerve, sitting at the popular table on his very first day. She watched as Bankotsu got up very slowly. He put his hand on Inuyasha's tray. "What do you think you're doing?" said the human in a friendly voice.

Kagome sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't have to resort to a fight after all. Seeing Bankotsu in action with Banryu, his halberd, was terrifying.

"Sitting here," replied the hanyou. "Why, that against the law?"

"Your stink should be," cut in Koga. The wolf-demon glared in disgust at the half-dog demon.

"Yeah? What about you?" retorted Inuyasha. "Forgot the Axe body spray this morning? Something's stinking up the room, and I can tell it's you."

"Shut up and lay off Koga," snarled Hiten, one of the Thunder Brothers. His brother, Monten, was sitting at another table, due to his non-attractive looks, but Hiten was part of the popular table. "A half-breed like you has no right to be back-talking a full demon."

"What's that you say?" growled Inuyasha. They started bickering. Kagome turned beseechingly to Sesshomaru.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru, defend your brother! At least convince him to move tables!"

"He is no brother of this Sesshomaru."

Kagome growled in frustration. The full demon wasn't one to change minds, so she was going to have to take it into her own hands.


	5. WHAT!

**So, um, thanks, GreenMiko24, for reviewing, it really made my day! This chapter's for you... X3 But here's a little appeal for all you guys! So, I have this other Inuyasha Fanfiction, called Kagome's Peril. It's longer so far, longer chapters, and honestly, better story...remember, _so far!_ So could you guys take a quick look, follow/fave it maybe? Save it to take a look at later or something? Thanks!**

* * *

Kagome stepped forward and placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Please, Bankotsu," she said quietly. "Let me handle it."

The guy looked at her for a few secs, then sighed and backed away. "You can give it a try, I suppose, Kagome," Bankotsu said reluctantly.

She turned to Inuyasha. "C'mon, Inuyasha," she said. "You don't want to sit with these jerks," she said in a lowered voice. "Sit with kids who'll be nice."

"Try making me," he growled. His bright yellow eyes shifted past her to glare into Sesshomaru's. "And you! Aren't you going to- "

"Inuyasha," pleaded Kagome. "He- he told me to help you."

"Because he doesn't want to be known as my half-brother, eh?" snorted the hanyou. "That, I can believe. I doubt he wanted you to help me."

Kagome had to conceal a little snicker at how well Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru.

The half-heart turned to face Bankotsu. "And no, I'm not gonna be bullied out of this table. It's a free country."

Bankotsu smiled evilly. Then, he turned to face his friends. "Hey, hey, why not let Inuyasha here sit at our table? Then today afternoon, after school, me and him will battle it out. How about it? Banryu's kinda getting bored."

"Fine then," sneered Inuyasha, and sat down next to Sesshomaru, who had taken a seat. He stiffened and ignored his half brother for the rest of lunch, despite Inuyasha's boisterous attempts to bring him into conversation.

Kagome went back to her own table. Everyone was staring at her. She sat down next to Sango and Kagura. They immediately bombarded her with questions.

"So he _is_ Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Half-brother."

"So the Inu no Taisho really _did_ marry a human? Wow!"

Kagome sighed and stole a glance at the table where Inuyasha was sitting. Jakotsu of the Band of Seven was talking animatedly to him. Of course. That guy would talk to any cute guy. Wait. Did she just call Inuyasha _cute?!_

* * *

**_Eee! _So glad for this chappy! Well, be seeing y'all! Remember, review!**


	6. Conflict

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. _Cute?!_ She had called the _hanyou_ cute?! No way! He was...well...a half-breed! Everyone knew half-breeds were trouble. She stole a glance over to the half-breed table, the one with the- you guessed it- lowest status. Jinenji was with a couple of other guys. Jinenji was pure nasty, all of her friends said. He certainly didn't _look_ nice. His massive size and those scars conflicted with his baby-innocent blue eyes. But it was all an act. Hanyous would all jump at the chance to kill a full human or demon out of bitterness and evil. Well...at least that's what everyone said. She snorted. They were right, probably.

"So are you gonna be at that fight, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Duh, who _won't_ be?" said Kagura with a contemptous flick of her wrist. "We all want to see the stuck-up half-heart get his butt creamed by Bankotsu."

"Yes. But you seem to forget that _you_ will not be there," said Kikyo.

Kagura glared at her.

"What's Kikyo talking about?" said Sango.

"I have to babysit my little sister after school," muttered Kagura.

"Kanna?" asked Kagome. "She's sweet, just a little...creeper-outer, ya know?"

"Tell me about it," said Kagura glumly. "My dad makes me take care of her."

"Naraku?" put in Sango. "Now _he's_ a major creeper-outer. How many kids does he have again?"

"Nine or so, and _all _from different mothers," grumbled the wind sorceress. "Kanna, me, Hakudoshi, and a few others are _left_. The others are all in juvie."

"Yikes. You might be going the same way with that temper of yours," teased Sango.

Kagura narrowed her eyes in mock rage. "I'm going to kill you," she hissed, and whipped out an imaginary fan and swiped it at Sango. "Dance of the Blades!"

The high-school freshman- or fresh_woman- _removed an imaginary giant boomerang from her back. "Hiraikotsu!"

They cracked up.

Kikyo and Kagome exchanged glances like _What are we gonna do with those two?_

* * *

**Sorry, guys, no fight. Next chapter it starts. I promise! So please please please review, it bugs me that there are eight followers and they _never__ reviewed!_ Well, except for one _dynamite_ user called GreenMiko24! Yeah, you go, girl! Whoop-whoop!**


	7. Plead for Mercy and Typical Miro X Sang

**Alright, here's the fight you guys wanted...well, part of it, anyways! Please review! So, I have this other Inu Fanfic, called Kagome's Peril. If anyone who's reading this is interested...all I'm saying is, _hint hint!_**

* * *

Bankotsu yawned lazily as he stroked the purple sheath of Banryu. He slid it off in one smooth move and placed it into the hands of Jakotsu. "Watch over this for me, will ya?"

"Sure, Bankotsu!" agreed the guy from the Band of Seven. "Anything for you, Big Brother."

"Glad I can count on ya," remarked Bankotsu as he swung around his giant halberd. "Oh well. Butt-kicking time I guess."

"Leave some of him intact, Bankotsu," added Jakotsu. "He's cute."

Bankotsu shot his friend a look. "Tough. He'll just have to take it as it comes. Speaking of the devil..."

Inuyasha was striding onto the field. All he had was a sheath on his red robe. The handle of the sword was tattered.

Bankotsu snorted with laughter. "What's he gonna do with that scrap of junk? Stick it up his own- "

"Hey, Bankotsu."

"Yo, Kagome," he said. "Wassup? Besides that walking, talking heap of shi- "

"Don't talk like that, Bankotsu, you know I hate it," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "Thing is..."

"Yeah?"

"Look, Inuyasha really can't fight, I bet."

"So do I."

"Huh?"

"I bet that he can't fight either."

"Bankotsu!"

"Okay, okay." He flipped his long, raven-blue braid back and smiled cockily. "I get where you're aiming at. Y'want me to go easy on the half-breed?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Chances are I'll have to take pity. I'll only come down hard if he's a big threat...which is something I don't think he is."

"Bankotsu..."

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

It was time for the fight. Inuyasha strode to the middle of the fighting area; they were at a soccer field. He drew his rusty, battered blade and brought it down hard. With a blinding blaze of golden light, the junky scrap of metal transformed into...a huge sword that seemed like a _fang_. There was a ruff of white fur around the hilt. It looked a bit like Sesshomaru's. Kagome sneaked a glance at the dog demon. He was on the sidelines. To her surprise, Kagura was there, acting cool.

Huh?

Kagome had thought she was babysitting! But then she saw Kanna, the small girl dressed in a frighteningly pure white kimono. Of course. Kagura had dragged her little half-sister to the fight. That was just like her. Sango, Kikyo, and most of the girls who sat at their lunch table were there. And Miroku, of course. He was drooling all over poor Sango. His hand was creeping toward her butt.

_Whack!_

Miroku tumbled away with a hand mark that looked suspiciously like Sango's on his cheek. He mumbled a bit then walked away to talk with Koga and a few others. They had brought chips and soda. The 'pops' looked like they were gonna enjoy the fight.

* * *

"_Tetsusaiga!_" yelled Inuyasha, and rushed forward. Bankotsu calmly drew up Banryu. They pushed and shoved for a few seconds, then burst apart. They growled at each other, then sprang back into action.

Kagome got a little worried. Bankotsu was supposed to be holding back! Well, she guessed he was; at least, he could've gone a _lot_ harder on Inuyasha.

As she watched the two struggle back and forth with catcalls from their little audience, Bankotsu suddenly seemed to gain an advantage. He forced Inuyasha back a couple of paces, his long braid flying.

With a pang, she realized that Bankotsu had the upper hand.

* * *

**I actually planned to make this a lot shorter and have it end with Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga or something, but I promised y'guys some fighting in this one, so...Review, please! My faithful reviewer, GreenMiko24, is sadly alone...if you are reading this, please review! I can't press this into you guys enough...here's a philosophy. _You don't have an allowance of__ reviews_. Meaning, there's no limit to the number of reviews you can put up! So, I'm begging you, please review! Oooh, and strawberry shortcake to aforesaid GreenMiko24! Luv that gal!**


	8. Taster of Fighting

Inuyasha grunted as his feet were forced back several feet. "_Yaaaahhhh!" _he yelled, and shoved with all his might. To the surprise of his audience, Inuyasha and Bankotsu were returned to the middle by the hanyou's force of sheer will.

Bankotsu grimaced and shoved harder. Suddenly, the pressure vanished as Inuyasha leapt back. He brought his sword up above his head and brought it down with a yell.

"_Wind Scar!_"

Vivid yellow jags of light streaked towards Bankotsu. The leader of the Band of Sever quickly raised Banryu, his giant halberd, to defend himself. Shatters of bright light ricocheted off of Banryu, concealing Bankotsu and his sword.

"Bankotsu!" cried Jakotsu, and his hand crept to the hilt of his snake-sword. "D*mn you, Inuyasha!"

The storm of light subsided, revealing Bankotsu. "Don't count me out just yet, Jakotsu," he said with a grimace-like smile. He examined the blade of Banryu. There was a large nick. His brow furrowed. "D*mn you!" he yelled. "I'll get you back! I- " He raised the giant halberd. "Banryu!" He leapt up high, his blade held high up.

"What the- " shouted Inuyasha. "Quit with the cheap tricks, Bankotsu!"

"This is no cheap trick, Inuyasha!" yelled Bankotsu.

Kagome gasped and looked up at the sky. A whorl of darkness was gathering at the tip of Banru. The sunlight faded as stormclouds moved in, obscuring the light.

_Oh no..._ She had seen this move before. _I told that idiot to go easy, not bring out one of his best moves! I hope the hanyou survives this..._

* * *

**Hee hee hee...I couldn't remember the name of this move, Dragon Thunder or something, and I was way too lazy to look it up, so yeah...I'm trying to like pace out the fight, but it won't drag on forever! It's like those commercial breaks, when Inuyasha's hand is swinging the Shikon Jewel, and the one when he's swinging Tetsusaiga in front of a red moon and a cherry tree, and the weird drummy one where Inuyasha and Kagome are swiveling back-to-back and the shards of the jewel collect together or something. I dunno. Golden Rule of Reviews: You ain't got no allowance of reviews. Shoot!**


	9. Jagged Lightning

_What the..._ thought Inuyasha. His hand clutched the hilt of Tetsusaiga. _If only I- _Then Bankotsu let out a wild yell, and all h*ll broke loose. Jagged streaks of lightning stabbed down from the sky like the tines of a fork into spaghetti.

Inuyasha felt like the meatball.

He raced from place to place, face contorted with concentration. "D**n you, Bankotsu!" he yelled. A stray bit of lightning struck near his foot, and let out a charge of electrified air. "Youch!" yelped Inuyasha, and dropped the Tetsusaiga. Instantly it transformed back into a rusty old sword.

He lunged desperately for the fang-blade, but another shred of lightning landed between, and the hanyou was forced to pull his hand back. _D**n!_ he thought. _Well, then, try this!_

Inuyasha leapt high into the air and lashed out with his claws.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

He managed to scratch Bankotsu's fingers. Cursing, the leader of the Band of Seven dropped Banryu, at the same time kicking Inuyasha away with both feet in his stomach, knocking the air out of the half-demon. Immediately the clouds began to clear away. Inuyasha and Bankotsu both landed about ten meters from each other. Tetsusaiga and Banryu were stuck in the ground between them. Tetsusaiga was closer to Bankotsu than Inuyasha, and the opposite for Bankotsu. It was a bad situation.

"Y'know, you don't fight half too bad for a half-heart," sneered Bankotsu.

"Y'know, you don't fight half as well as you should for a human. Not that I'd expect much anyways," fired back Inuyasha. He grinned wickedly. "Don't worry," he reassured his opponent. "There's still time to surrender."

"Yeah, right, filthy half-breed!"

"_What did you call me, you b**tard?!" _yelled Inuyasha. "Say that again!"

"Filthy half- "

_Wham!_

Inuyasha had raced forward with impossibly long leaps. He completely ignored the Tetsusaiga in his blind rage. He threw a punch that snapped back Bankotsu's head so hard he was thrown backwards. Instantly, the half-demon was on the guy, punching and kicking. Bankotsu gritted his teeth and drew back a leg. He lashed out with it, aiming for Inuyasha's throat. _  
_

It hit the mark.

* * *

**Yet another chapter...and yes, thank you, Guest, for your review! I'm glad my philosophy is influencing peeps! So for those who don't know or have forgotten, it's You ain't got no allowance of reviews_._It's true, right? You can review as much as you want! Ten seconds can make my day a whole lot better! So please review! And JamesL551, thanks for reviewing too, and all the others too. I just have something to ask ya. Are you like following this fanfic? It would be really awesome if you were! You know how, right? And, of course, chocolate cake with chocolate cream filling and chocolate icing and chocolate chavings and white chocolate roses on top for _ALL_ my reviewers, and followers! And here's a tip! I have another Inuyasha Fanfic called Kagome's Peril! It has longer chapters for those of you who like them better! Over!**


	10. Concerned Daddy

Inuyasha was flung into the air by the sheer force of Bankotsu's kick. His windpipe crushed, he landed hard in the bleachers. The kids seated there were jolted by the shock. Bankotsu stayed down for half a second, regaining full strength, then sprang up and leapt after Inuyasha. He picked up Banryu on the way and kicked the battered Tetsusaiga all the way to the other side of the soccer field.

The half-heart was crumpled at the foot of the steel steps. No one made a move to help him. Kagome was on the other bleachers with her friends. He was wheezing, struggling to draw air through a pipe that was flattened. Bankotsu didn't wait for Inuyasha to recover. He started kicking his stomach and face.

Kagome's eyes widened. Why was the dinghead being so thick-headed? Everyone could see that the half-breed had lost. He didn't need to lay on the heat. She jumped up. Kikyo stared, shocked, at her. "What are you doing, Kagome?" hissed her cousin. "Interfering in duels isn't allowed!"

"Screw the rules," snapped Kagome irritably and made her way down the steps. She raced across the field, bow in hand, arrows slung in a quiver across her back. SHe reached out and grabbed Bankotsu's shoulders. Pulling him away from the hanyou, she spun him around to face her. "What are you _doing?!_" she hissed in a furious whisper. "Is this what you call a fair fight?"

"The filthy half-breed begged for it," snapped Bankotsu. He took a deep breath. "Just be glad, Kagome, that I didn't use Banryu on him. I should have killed him for scarring my companion!"

"Bankotsu..." Tears blurred Kagome's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry!" said Bankotsu anxiously. "I didn't mean to- "

"Forget it!" stormed Kagome. "You won, alright? Happy now? Happy that you beat up a guy just 'cause he's half-demon, half-human?"

"No! I- "

Kagome ignored him and bent down to Inuyasha. Blood was seeping from between his lips. His face was swelling up, not to mention all the nicks on it. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha, get up!" cried Kagome desperately. To her disbelief, the half-demon opened his golden eyes.

"I'm not finished yet," growled Inuyasha, and struggled to stand. Bankotsu smirked at him. "Yeah, half-breed? Bring it on!"

"Stop it, Bankotsu!" yelled Kagome. She was really getting sick of that show-off. She turned to Inuyasha. "Please, Inuyasha, you're too weak..."

"You're just a human!" snapped Inuyasha. "I heal fast."

"Oh no you don't," said Kagome firmly. "I don't care- "

"What is going on here?"

An icy, low voice pierced the air. Slowly, Kagome wheeled around. It was a man with silver hair gathered in a ponytail. He wore an impressive, expensive-looking outfit. His hair was just like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. His eyes were the exact same golden color, only fiercer, and, in this case, more furious.

Inu No Taisho.

* * *

**EEEK! So, it's Inuyasha's dad! Wow! Mmhmm, thank you, fingers, for leading the way! I luv you all for reviewing! Keep it coming! Tell me how you think about this chaper! Ha _ha!_ Woo-hoo! I'm giddy! Yay! YOLO! YYYAAHHH! Okay! Bye!**


	11. A Little Father-to-Son Talk

Inu no Taisho strode onto the soccer field looking as grim as death. His hand clutched a sword hanging at his side. "Sesshomaru, where are you?!" he roared.

"I am here, Father," said a cool, even voice. Sesshomaru. The powerful demon faced his father. Inu no Taisho glared at his son. "Look at Inuyasha!" snarled the angry dog demon. "Why did you not defend him?"

"Father, you do not understand the rules of battling," replied Sesshomaru. "No one may interfere."

"Interfere with a killing?" yelled Inu no Taisho. "That little whelp was about to kill Inuyasha!"

"Bankotsu was only proving his strength, dearest Father," Sesshomaru said coldly and turned away. "And Inuyasha was proving his weakness."

"He is your _brother!_" cried the angry father incredulously. "Couldn't you see that the fight was already over? You could've told this Bankotsu so!"

"He is not worth saving."

"_What?!_"

"He is a half-demon."

"Sesshomaru- "

"Sesshomaru!" A lovely voice called from the sidelines of the field. She had dark hair that streamed down her back in rippling, glossy waves.

"Mother Izayoi." said Sesshomaru curtly.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru, is this quarrel about me? How your father married me?" asked Izayoi simply.

Sesshomaru did not answer. He merely turned and walked away to talk to his friends. Izayoi stared painfully after him for a second, then turned to Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, are you alright?" cried his mother. "Can you stand? What- "

"I'm fine!" snapped Inuyasha. "You don't have to coddle me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Kagome came running up. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" And then she remembered herself. "I mean, you should've surrendered from the beginning! Bankotsu made mincemeat of you!"

"Shut up!" groaned Inuyasha. "I don't need you yelling at me too. I'm part demon. I heal faster than you weakling humans."

"Excuse _me?!_" yelped Kagome. "Who are you calling weaklings? Bankotsu is a human, but he- "

"Made mincemeat of me, whatever that means," snarled Inuyasha. He stood up and stumped away, leaning on Izayoi's shoulder. The beautiful human turned back and smiled sadly at Kagome. _Thank you_, she mouthed, and walked away. Inu no Taisho glared angrily at Banktosu and Sesshomaru and started after them.

"I will be staying at Hiten's tonight, Father," said Sesshomaru stiffly. He obviously didn't appreciate being told off in front of all his buddies.

_He deserved it_, Kagome told herself and rejoined her group. Kagura seemed a little ticked on behalf of Sesshomaru. She glared at Kanna, her little sister. "Did you see that awful man- "

"I don't want you calling anyone awful except for Bankotsu and Sesshomaru," snapped Kagome. "They're the bad ones."

Kagura sniffed. "I have to make dinner for Kanna and Hakudoshi. Text me."

"All right."

* * *

**Sorry, reviewers, if you want long chapters, look at my other Inuyasha Fanfic called Kagome's Peril. Till then, see ya! Please review!**


	12. Text Talk

**ShikonMiko: Sup**

**FreeWind: Ramen**

**ShikonMiko: totally jelly**

**FreeWind: LOL**

** I hav a Q**

**ShikonMiko: Yeah?**

**FreeWind: Y'd u help inu?**

**ShikonMiko: y didnt u?**

**FreeWind: cuz he's a 1/2 demon**

**ShikonMiko: he mite b nice**

**FreeWind: nah 1/2 demonz cant b nice**

**ShikonMiko: y not?!**

**FreeWind: cuz**

**ShikonMiko: cuz y?**

**FreeWind: gtg**

**ShikonMiko: ur walkin out on me kagura**

** kgra?**

** ur so biasd**

** KAGURA! **

** whtver**

** ttyl**

****_ShikonMiko has signed out_****

****_FreeWind has signed out_****

* * *

****Really short I know but I'm doing this on my iPad and it's harder to type good grammar. Hope you can understand my chatspeak! If not post a review and I'll reply. Well, post a review anyhow! Please? Muchas gracias! Oh, and for those who don't know, MIKO is japanese for priestess. So as far as I can think, ShikonMiko means Priestess of the Four Souls.****


	13. Koga!

Kagome sighed and plunked down her heavy backpack on the floor next to her locker. She twisted the code into the combination, and the locker opened. She zipped open her backpack to put her lunch inside the locker. And then she felt a hand around her shoulder. She turned around. It was Koga. The wolf-demon gazed at her with flinty blue eyes. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, sure, Koga, just let me finish putting my stuff into the locker, plus get out my books for next period."'

She did just that, and then she closed the door and wheeled to face the guy. "Yeah, what is it?"

Koga looked down at his feet, and he blushed a little. "Kagome, uh- "

The bell rang.

"Sorry, gotta go, Koga," said Kagome, and, clutching her textbook and pencil case to her chest, she hurried to her next class.

* * *

Kagome opened her lunch. Sushi, rice, rice cakes, and chips. Oh, and her mother had packed a bottle of Coke too. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating. And then she noticed the awkward silence and glanced up. Kagura, Kikyo, Sango, and Abi, another transfer, were staring at her. "What?" Kagome said defensively. She popped the last sushi into her mouth. "Spit it out, you guys."

"Why didn't you say something, Kagome?" It was Sango who asked.

"Say what?" she said, and opened her bag of chips. It was sour cream and onion flavored, her favorite.

"That Koga's after you!" Abi said. Her cherry eyes widened, her long dark hair shifting. "This is my first day here, and even I can see that!"

"What?" Kagome blinked confusedly. "Sorry, what about Koga again?"

Kikyo answered her quietly, "Koga the wolf-demon has been wooing after you for quite some time, Kagome."

"He has _not!_" protested Kagome.

"Don't deny it, Kagome!" laughed Sango. "I think you guys would be so cute together- although, of course, you couldn't possibly get married. Otherwise, there would be another half-breed loose in this world. A few of those menaces in this school is enough!"

Everyone laughed. Kagome flushed. "We are _so_ not going out!" she yelled. "He's delusional! It's wishful thinking!"

Sango snorted derisively. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, yeah? And what about you and Miroku?" retorted Kagome defensively.

Sango promptly turned a bright cherry red. "_What?!" _she yelled. "There is absolutely no connection between me and that lecherous womanizer! Arrgh!"

The attention of their group turned immediately to Sango. "Ooohh, he _sooo _likes you!" teased Abi.

"He would try to rub any pretty girl's buns!" Sango snapped.

"Ooohh, someone's ego is a little inflated!" laughed Kagome. "You think you're pretty! _You?! Pretty?!"_

Sango knew she was kidding, so she just knocked Kagome on the head with a fist. And then she stiffened.

"_Why, you!_"

_Slap!_

And Miroku tumbled away with a suspiciously Sango's-hand-shaped red mark on his cheek.

* * *

**The point of this chapter was mostly just for fun; I wanted to use the quote from Inuyasha Anime Episode 37. Haha! Drop out a review on da way out! Ooh, and follow and fave!**


	14. Teacher Trouble

Kagome sneaked a look at Inuyasha. He was hunched over a math worksheet. He suddenly sat up and growled, "I don't care about stupid math."

"Excuse me, Inuyasha?" said the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"You're excused," replied Inuyasha with arched eyebrows.

The teacher's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Go out into the hallway. I will talk to you later about how to behave in my class."

"I'm goin' out, but says who I'll wait in the hallway? If y'ask me, y'need a talk about how to behave to someone like me," yawned Inuyasha insolently. He stood up, and, leaving all his books behind, strolled out. All the students gaped at him.

Kagome was thunderstruck. Had he seriously just done that? She swiveled her head to stare at her teacher. She was clenching her fists at her sides, dark brown hair practically flaming. "Yes," muttered the math teacher. "I do need to learn how to behave to someone like him. A _half-breed_." She walked forward, grabbbed Inuyasha's books, and moved them to a desk way in the back. There were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling, Kagome could even see a cockroach scuttling around back there. She instantly named it the _Desk of Shame. _No one had been rude enough to be reassigned there.

Inuyasha had made history.

* * *

**Just a quickly done chapter to show you how rebellious Inuyasha is in this fanfic. Please review! It only takes twenty seconds at the most for a regular review, yo know! Okay? Hmm...something tells me that didn't work. Oh, well.**


	15. Ding-heads and Equations

lnuyasha got two days of out-of-school suspension, which Kagome was sure suited him just fine. He was probably kicking back at his fancy-pantsy house and living the good life while Kagome sweated over fractions and geometry. Ayume was helping Kagome with math, but it was like her friend was speaking another _language_.

"So if the slope-intercept equation is _y=5x+19_, and the coordinates are _(4, 39), _the point-slope form would be _y- 39= 5(x- 4), _since the formula for point-slope equations is _y- y1= m(x- x10_), _m_ being the slope."

Kagome groaned. "Ayume, I'm so stupid."

Ayume stared at her friends a little exasperatedly. "Kagome, this was the basics from the beginning of _last year_. You still have to know this to do this course."

Kagome buried her head in her arms.

"I am such a ding-head!"

* * *

**A chapter of blah. I don't know what came over me. **


	16. Koga X Kagome (not really yet)

**Woo! I know these chappies are _sooo_ short, but I'm doing this so that I can update more often, therefore drawing in more readers! Sorry!**

* * *

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?"

Kagome turned around in her seat at their lunch table to stare at Koga. "Yeah, sure. What?"

The wolf-demon looked a little nervous, cheeks flushed. "Uhh...do you have anything to do today after school?"

"Mm, nah," said Kagome after a moment of thinking. "I have homework, plus I need to study, but I usually do it at night."

"Oh, good, Kagome. There's a cool movie playing at that new movie theater. Wanna go see it? We can go out for pizza or something aferwards," Koga said all in a rush.

Kagome smiled. "Sure! When's the flick?"

He looked relieved. "It's at five."

"Pick me up at quarter till, is that okay?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," said Koga. "See ya, Kagome."

"See ya."

Everyone pounced on her. "Did Koga seriously just ask you out?" hissed Kagura.

"Yes, and it's not that big of a deal," said Kagome, but her heart was thumping. For some reason, she glanced over to Sesshomaru. How would he take this news? He wouldn't mind, of course. He and Kagome were just the hang-out-together-typre friends, not the slobber-all-over-each other-type. But something nagging in the back of her mind said very quietly that that might not be the case.

* * *

**Whoo! You go, Koga! I know it's a bit late to start up the Sess X Kag relationship, but thought I'd throw that i n there, just to make this chappy longer and make you guys more interested. So, please review, I LOVE 'em! I'm not an alien typing away out in space, ya know! I have a life, and I am _very_ happy when I get a review or two when I get home from my school. Or three. Or four. Oh, I don't care, as long as it's more than zero! I love you guys all!**


	17. Prep

Kagome smiled nervously at her mirror. Over a shirt that had thin, horizontal black-and-white stripes she had a mini denim jacket with long sleeves and a pale salmon-pink, swirly skirt. She had a red beaded necklace to add color to the top part of her outfit, and a silver clip adorned with tiny pink glass lilies held back her hair. Rich brown sandals would do with soft white knee-high socks that disappeared into her skirt. A dark carmine bag hung over her shoulder with a clasp of vivid green glass. She glanced at her watch. One minute after quarter till five. It was fashionable to be late, but not _too _late, Kagome hoped. She wanted some quiet time in the theater watching endless commercials waiting for the real movie to start and talking.

Just then the door bell rang; the sound effect of wind chimes. She walked over to the door a little relaxedly. It wouldn't do to have her rush to the door and mess up her hair. She opened the door. Koga stood there. He wasn't wearing his usual brown wolf-fur outfit, which Kagome found relieving. He wore an flint-blue Nike shirt that hugged his upper body. He wore plain but obviously designer-made jeans with expensive sneakers.

"Yo, Kagome," said Koga, grinning. "Ready for quick flick!"

"You bet!" Kagome smiled her best on him, and the wolf-demon blushed just a little.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

**Just pointless preparations. Next few chapters, be expecting a little drama and fluffiness. Yes, I said fluffiness. Now, who does that remind you of. Oh, I know! SESSHOMARU! Please review even if this chapter is complete rubbish. PLEASE! For the sake of Sesshomaru and his wildly fluffy thingy that's always on his shoulder.**


	18. FROZEN LOVE

They watched Frozen, armed with a bucket of popcorn and packets of Twizzlers and Sour Patch Kids. They laughed at the same places, called out 'puddle' when Olaf's song came on, and generally had a good time. Kagome grabbed Koga's arm when Hans betrayed Anna. When the movie ended, they stayed, listening to Demi Lovato's Let it Go. At the very end, they laughed at the little clip of Marshmallow finding Elsa's crown and being 'enlightened.' They got up and wobbled a little on their legs. They walked out of the theater. Kagome smiled up at Koga. He really wasn't so bad after all.

"Um, Kagome..." Koga said a lot more awkwardly than he had been in the theater. "I know this is kinda soon, right after this movie, but...tomorrow, me and the guys are hangin' at the park, and- "

"Sure, I'll go with you!" Kagome said with a smile. "And Koga, I really had fun tonight."

Koga promptly turned a deep red, and mumbled, "I had a great time too. See ya at school."

"See ya. Oh, wait- !"

Koga looked back. "Yeah?"

Kagome held out a sticky note. Koga eyed it. Kagome laughed.

"Here's my number...so call me maybe!" she said, still laughing. "More like text, but ya know."

"Oh, sure, Kagome. Thanks." Koga took her number.

"Hang later."

"Yeah."

As they walked their separate ways- Hiten was picking Koga up and Sango was picking Kagome up since the theater was a couple of miles from their houses- Kagome felt a warm flutter in her chest.

Could this be love?

* * *

**Ooh...I loved writing this chappy! Tell me what you're thinkin'! Slap down a review!**


	19. Ask Him Out!

"Tell me _everything_," hissed Sango with an fake evil smile. "Did you guys kiss? What movie did you watch? Did you get his number?"

"No, Frozen, and no," answered Kagome with a smile and a flush on her cheeks. "I gave him mine."

"I'm glad you finally found someone," Sango said. "I was wondering when you would!"

"I'm glad you found _yours_," laughed Kagome. "Mirooooooku!"

"What, that lecherous- "

"Admit it, Sango, he's the perfect match for you." Kagome didn't bother to buckle herself in. The ride would be over in ten min max. "I bet that he's going to ask you out."

"He only likes me because I'm the only girl who won't report him to the principal the moment he touches my buttocks." retorted Sango.

"I'll give you my light-up glass figurine of a serpent fighting a demonslayer if he doesn't ask you out at lunch," bargained Kagome. "Only say yes. Give him a chance, Sango!"

Her friend had been secretly enamored with the statue in question; it was made of darkly tinted violet glass with faint swirls of misty indigo and fit in the palm of one hand, yet had perfect, realistic details. A demonslayer with a high ponytail and a boomerang in her hand was battling a snake demon, and one could see all the minuscule details when you flicked a tiny gold switch at the bottom. The indigo swirls glowed, and the flowing hair of the demonslayer, the rippling tassels on the bone boomerang, and each individual scale on the demon could be seen, not to mention the fine eyelashes of the woman. Each one glowed with an otherworldly light. There was just the slightest hint of pink on her eyelids.

All in all, Kagome thought that the demonslayer looked remarkably like Sango. She usually wore her hair in a super loose ponytail, but for sports, she tied it up high- just like the glass statuette!

"All right, deal," said Sango, pretending to be reluctant. "If he asks me out tomorrow, I'll accept- just once! And you owe me the statue."

"Deal," Kagome replied with a smile.

She had some texting to do.

* * *

**All right, next chapter is text talk again! So get ready! Please review, it can't hurt! Just five seconds! Click the review box, write "good" or "cool" and click post! That's all! Uh-huh, yes it is! So...I hope you're scrolling down to the review box! *cough _hint hint _cough***


	20. Favor

**PINGER TEXTFREE PLUS**

conversation between **ShikonMiko** and friend **WolfPackPride** recorded at 10:48 PM

* * *

**WolfPackPride: sup this is koga**

**ShikonMiko: hey!**

** koga**

**WolfPackPride: yeah**

**ShikonMiko: can u do sumthin 4 me**

**WolfPackPride: depends**

**ShikonMiko: get miroku 2 ask out sango**

**WolfPackPride: not sure she'll say yes**

**ShikonMiko: trust me**

**WolfPackPride: ok**

**ShikonMiko: thnx**

**WolfPackPride: c u skool**

**ShikonMiko: c u**

_ShikonMiko has signed out_**  
**

_WolfPackPride has signed out_

-(O)-

Kagome grinned up at her bedroom wall. Woo-hoo! This relationship could really work out! It really could! All thanks to her new boyfriend and a clump of light-up glass.

* * *

**I hope you understood all that! If not, copy/paste the part you don't and post it in a review. Well, post a review anyhow! Hopefully...**


	21. Guide to Shikon High

Kagome picked at her lunch. Her mom had packed a box filled with delicious sushi and rice cakes, but she wasn't hungry. She would eat _after _Miroku asked out Sango. Ooh! He was heading over right now!

The handsome monk had dark hair and serious, dark blue eyes. But, to emphasize his bad-boy-rebel picture, he had gold earrings and a rat-tail ponytail at the back of his head. Frankly, due to his lechery, he would have had to sit at the Class B table, but his deadly Wind Tunnel boosted him up to Class A. It was sort of the same with Kagome; she wasn't beautiful, but she was fairly cute, not a total Sweaty Betty (girl jock) , or rich. Her powers as a priestess, though, and her friendliness kept her in Class A, while Eri, Ayume, and Yuka were kept at Class D. The 'Classes' went all the way to F. Here was how it worked:

Class A- Rich, Good-Looking, Strong (at battle)

Class B- Rich, Ugly, and Strong, or Rich, Good-Looking, Weak, or Good-Looking, Strong, Poor, and basically on and on; has only 2 of the qualities of the 3

Class C- Has only one of the 3 traits

Class D- Has none of the 3 traits, but still popular

Class E- Has none of the 3 traits, non-popular but still a demon or human

Class F- HALF-DEMONS and social outcasts. No one cares if you're strong or rich or good-looking if you're a half-breed.

Normally, Classes A, B, and C were only for demons, because humans weren't very good at fighting demons. But some exceptional fighters, like Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, were special. Sometimes, even if a kid wasn't that rich, his/her power could make up for it- like Miroku. And Sango. And Kagome. And a whole lot of others. Connections to an A-Classer could boost you up, too. Sesshomaru was one of the many reasons Kagome managed to be in Class A, not B or C or lower.

The Class System of Shikon High had always been and always would be.

Breathlessly, Kagome waited for Miroku to say something.

"Sango...would you like to go out with me?" Miroku asked, dark blue eyes grim.

For _some_ reason, Sango flushed a bright pink. Kikyo watched coldly, and Kagura, Abi, and the others watched in amazement. Kagome hadn't told them about the deal.

"Y- yes," stammered Sango. Her dark pink-and-white kimono rustled.

Miroku was groping for her peaches.

_Slap!_

* * *

**Okay, this is something like how my high school works, but, of course, not exactly. Races are never a problem; just how easy you are to talk to, and athletic. So, I ended this on a typical Miro Sang note. next 2 chappies will be the point of view of Sango/Miroku! Ooh, and beware- there will be another romance coming right up!**


	22. Black Hole Brownies XD LOL

**SANGO**

Sango gripped her hands together. That stupid pervert Miroku was supposed to meet her here at 6! Why the h*** wasn't he? She had even taken care to do her extra-special hot pink eye shadow (trust me, there are lots of shades of hot pink) It was sparkly with glints of gold and deep purple. She had even applied some gold eyeliner _very_ meticulously. Sango had no idea why. She just...wanted to impress him! He was still a guy, even if that lecherous monk barely qualified as a human being in her eyes. There he was!

**MIROKU**

Miroku put on a very savvy face. He strolled toward Sango. "Hello, Sango," he said gravely with the slightest hint of a smile. He was wearing a blue Under Armour shirt and some jeans. Very casual. She looked very nice, wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt that had a high collar. A gold design reached from a point just under her neck to right next to her arm. Little red dots that looked like they were supposed to be berries decorated the gold swirls. Sango wore black Nike shorts with gold and pink designs. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a red hairband. She, in short, looked amazing. Miroku suddenly felt every awkward. What was he supposed to say, exactly? They were meeting at a little coffee shop, having a dinner and going to see a movie.

"So...what do you want to get to eat?" Miroku asked.

**SANGO**

She rolled her eyes. Typical guy talk. FOOD. That was all those hunks talked about. FOOD. Oh well. "I'm thinking a slice of coffee cake and maybe a sparkling lemonade."

Miroku smiled. "I'm getting my favorite; a Black Hole brownie and a Mountain Dew. Nice legs by the way. Long."

Sango straightened up and her cheeks flushed. Really? _Really? REALLY?!_

* * *

**Oookay, Miroku, maybe not the best way to approach Sango. But yeah...slap down a review or two!**


	23. Panther Devas that sounds familiar 8(

Kagome yawned through a movie. The Maze Runner, to be exact. It was for Sota. It was a little exciting, and she thought maybe she'd read the book someday. She reached for her phone. People weren't supposed to text during movies, but oh well. Who to text? Kagome was a little ticked at Kagura, and Kikyo was just...not what she wanted right now. Sango was on a date with Miroku. Sesshomaru? Alright. Sesshomaru it would be.

**ShikonMiko: yo**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: hello**

**ShikonMiko: movies w/ sota=ratchet**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: yes**

**ShikonMiko: cmon talk a little**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: I am at a game of soccer**

**ShikonMiko: rly? vs who?**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: The Panther Devas.**

**ShikonMiko: kewl**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: it is my turn to play. **

**ShikonMiko: c u around**

_Fluffy-Wuffy has signed out_

Kagome frowned. She had no doubts that the Dominators would win the finals with Sesshomaru on the team. Heck, the guy could take on an entire team by himself! With Hiten, Koga, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Genkotsu, Renkotsu, and other super-jocks on the team, the other teams were just bowling pins to be knocked over.

She knew where the game was being played; at the school of the Panthers. She would head on over and buy the team some ice cream. They would be there after the movie ended, because the movie would end in about two minutes; the happy ending was playing on the screen. Right on cue, the screen dissolved into black, and the credits began to scroll. Kagome leapt up, grabbed Sota's hand, and practically dragged him out of there.

"Come on, Sota. Hurry."

"Aw, but why, Sis?"

"You want ice cream or not?"

Silence.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Notice how Sesshomaru practically never uses text slang, like 'u' or 'r' or 'c u'? Figured that would be OOC for him, so I made him do that. There will be a big surprise at the game...hahaha! So review, if only on whether Sesshy is IC or OOC, 'kay?**


	24. Sour-Puss Losers

Kagome raced from street to street, dragging poor Sota behind her. The high school of the Panther Devas ought to be right around the corner...yes! She raced through the overcrowded parking lot, hand grasping Sota's tightly. She burst onto the sidelines. Squeezing through the crowd, Kagome spotted Kikyo. What was she doing here? Her beautiful cousin had tied her hair back in her priestess style. Her bow was slung on her back along with a quiver and arrows. Her perfect brown eyes were surveying the field. Kagura was at her side, with Kanna, her little sister, behind her. Abi wasn't there- she had to tend to her sick mother. But Sango was there- holding Miroku's hand! Their cheeks were flushed. They must have run over from a date or something.

Sessomaru was on the field. The soccer ball looked as if it was attached to his feet by a short leash, it never left his side. The goalkeeper, a big bear of a dude with black hair hunched over. Sesshomaru appeared to aim for one end of the goal, kicked, the goalkeeper dived- and the black-and-white speck arced and slammed into the net. Seseshomaru was mobbed by his team mates. This had been the Finals.

It was time for the soccer teams to shake hands and say 'good game' or whatever. The Devas were a multi-gender team- there were more girls than guys. But they were apparently good. One of the girls, a small demon with cherry red hair and scarlet eyes showed her fangs and hissed, "Good game," and clasped Sesshomaru's hand painfully hard.

"I cannot say it was a good game because it wasn't," replied Sesshomaru. "Your team's defense was a shambles, your offense worse, your midfielders the worst."

Karan, the redhead, flushed angrily, but a girl with long, dark pinkish red hair grabbed her arm. Shunran, the back of her shirt read. Her green eyes blazed. "Your sportsmanship is as poor as our team is strong. That is to say, much." She whirled and marched away. A tall, blue-haired girl strode up, her icy blue eyes fixed on Sesshomaru's face. "If we had our real coach, things would have been different," spat Toran. "Next season, he will be back, and we will _cream_ you."_  
_

"Whatever you say," interrupted Bankotsu. "You're just _sour-puss losers_." The dark-haired leader of the Band of Seven made an 'L' mark on his forehead to emphasizehis point. "We are the champions, you are the losers..."

Tora flushed and stormed away. Literally. Her feet created ice crystals on the grass, and her motion created miniature snow storms.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome standing there. "Kagome," he acknowledged. He started walking away to put his stuff away.

"Hold on!" called Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped without turning back. "You did really good, Sesshomaru!"

"No better that I usually would have done."

Kagura swept onto the field next, Kanna at her side. "Yo, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu," she said. "Nice game."

Bankotsu laughed. "Yeah, I know, right?" His face changed. "Oh, look, it's that half-heart. With his big, bad bodyguard, huh?"

Inuyasha was slumped on the grass, looking bored, with the Inu no Taisho standing behind him. Kagome took a closer look. Huh. The half-breed _looked_ bored, but he was looking at something out of the corner of one eye, the other closed.

More like someone.

Why?

Because he was eyeing Kikyo.

* * *

**Supa-long chappy, for those of you who wanted them. And here's a tip! If you're gonna read these, might as well follow and/or favorite them! If you don't know how, there's a little box at the bottom, has a little heart and says Follow/Favorite or something like that. Click it, check-mark 'em, and click save. That's all it takes, ladies and gents! Soo...please drop a review in da box and...buh-bye!**


	25. OMG, KIKYO!

**Howdy, y'all! Well, here's the _hot new news! _I have 2 _more_ Inuyasha fanfics! Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky and Criminal! The other one's Kagome's Peril. Check 'em out, guys! Cherry is Kag X Sessh, and Criminal is Kag X Inu. Criminal is like a future warp. Kag and Inu are leaders of rival gangs. When Naraku's gang appears, they have to team up, although they hate each other. Sound good? Oh yeah, and Cherry's about how Kag came back from the future and saw Inu kissing Kik, so she gets comforted by Sessh, and they...you know..._mwah._  
**

* * *

The next day at lunch, Kikyo seemed a bit off. Her dark eyes stared into nowhere.

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" asked Kagome through a mouthful of sushi.

Her cousin didn't reply, so Kagura whacked her on the head with her lunch tray.

With a start, Kikyo straightened up. "What? Oh yeah? Okay!"

They all stared at her.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" asked Sango with wide eyes.

Kikyo reddened, to everyone's shock and amusement. It was a rare occasion when Kikyo blushed. "Nothing!" she yelled loudly, and the entire lunchroom stared at her. "Nothing," she muttered, and slid down in her seat.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Abi seemed a little smirky, her cold red eyes boring into the top of Kikyo's hair, which was practically all that could be seen of her.

"He asked me out."

"**WHO!?**" they all shrieked together, and once again the eyes of the entire cafeteria were on their table.

Kikyo groaned. "Could you guys be any louder?" she mumbled.

"_**YES!**_" they screamed even louder.

"He asked me out."

It came out as an embarrassed grumble. Immediately, their table hushed. They loved to get involved in love lives.

"Ooh, _who?_" asked Sango with wide eyes.

Kikyo didn't poke her head out from under the table. She motioned for Sango to lean in, and she obeyed eagerly. She whispered something into her friends ear, and Sango straightened with her jaw scraping the floor. "_Him?!" _yelped Sango. "Oh, Kikyo, no way!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" yelled the rest of the table. They were all really curious about Kikyo's lover, given Sango's reaction. Sango only shook her head, eyes blinking repeatedly. Exasperated, the rest of the group turned to Kikyo.

One by one, Kikyo beckoned the table to her spot of isolation. Each girl reacted like Sango; with shrieks and stupefied looks. Kagome was the last one. When her cousin motioned for her to come forward, Kagome was actually trembling with anticipation.

"_Okay,_" whispered Kikyo. "_I was asked out by..._"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Woo! But it's pretty obvious who asked her out...but MAYBE I'LL SURPRISE YOU ALL! Hmm, maybe...Yura? HAHAHAHAHA! Jakotsu's a good one! LOL XD So review and guess who it'll be! Please please please!**


	26. Kik and Yash, Sittin' in a Tree

Kagome stared dumbly at Kikyo. "Inu...yasha?" she asked blankly.

Kikyo nodded. Slowly she sat up and trained burning eyes on the table of girls. "Now that I've told you, I don't wanna hear about it," she said with flushed cheeks.

Kagura laughed coldly. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course not!" shrieked Kikyo. "Are you _kuh-ray-zee?! _That guy's a _half-heart!_"

Half-demons were called half-hearts because of their uncertainty towards loyalty for either demons or humans. It was the ultimate insult toward half-demons, even worse than 'half-breed.'

"That's good," piped in Sango. "What do you even call a kid whose parents were a half-heart and human? A quarter demon or third demon?"

"Bulls**t, that's what," snorted Abi.

They all laughed. Even Kikyo snickered a little.

Kagura smiled maliciously. "_Kikyo and 'Yasha sittin' in a tree..._"

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_," they chorused.

It was Abi's turn. "_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..._"

"_A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"_

They cracked up except for Kikyo. She smoldered silently in rage. Then she raised a hand glowing with spiritual light. The table fell silent. In fact, so did the entire cafeteria. Using demonic/inherited powers, weapons included, was forbidden, F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N, in school. Doing so could get you in _**legal**_ doo-doo.

"Do you wanna taster of purification?" Kikyo said coldly. "I said no, so drop it." She extinguished her light, curling her fingers over her palm. She picked up her lunch tray and put it away with much force. Whirling around, she stalked away.

* * *

**Kikyo's in DENIAL! Ha! In this fanfic, she's OOC, she's like an 'ordinary woman,' as she says so much in the anime series. So congrats to those peeps who guessed right! Drop a review in the box as you head out!**


	27. Stalker 8o

Kagome watched her cousin bang out. She winced. Maybe they had been a little tougher on her than they should have been. But Kikyo always joined in teasing about other people's love lives, so she really couldn't say much. Just the other day she had been tormenting Kagome about Koga.

_So, when are you guys gonna have a_ **sleepover**_? *snicker*_

_Ooh, the fun you guys will have...Such cute babies! *laugh*_

Kikyo was just one of those people who said things without caring, but got hurt when those very same things got thrown back in their faces.

With a grin, Kagome realized that she would have to slip Kikyo that sleepover crack sometime.

* * *

Kagura threw herself onto her bed, phone in her hand. Putting her eyes over the scanner, she waited for the pleasant chime that meant the system recognized her eyes. She made her way onto her Facebook. It was **_sooooo_** ancient by modern standards, but everyone still loved it, probably because it was sort of like an antique of sorts. She checked out Kagome's profile. She was the only one of Kagura's Facebook friends that was also Sesshomaru's friend. The dog demon only had a select circle of friends, but hundreds of Facebookers followed him.

Kagura herself had sent so many friend requests to him, but they never got accepted, and she just couldn't confront Sesshomaru about it. She didn't even have his number! No doubt Kagome did, but...

Making her decision, Kagura exited Facebook and activated her HoloTactz. Scrolling with delicate fingers over to Kagome, she clicked (con) Tact. The screen displayed a howling storm in a dusky sky while Kagura waited for Kagome to accept her call. Her friend didn't have a HoloTactz app, because it was only compatible with the newest phone, which was super expensive, plus the app itself was like really cashy. But from the front-facing camera on Kagome's Phone, Kagura would be able to see Kagome, although Kagome would only hear Kagura's voice.

"Yo," Kagura said.

"Hey," Kagome returned.

"What's Sesshomaru's number?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Um, it's- " Kagome told Kagura his number. Kagura jotted it down on a Sticky Note. She would text him later. Maybe he'd text her back if he didn't know who she was.

* * *

**It's pretty obvious in the anime that Kagura likes Sesshomaru, so I'm making this part of my fanfic. Man, so many romances. I'm gonna add Ayame in later. Ayame likes Koga, who likes Kagome, who likes Inuyasha, who likes Kikyo, who likes _blank_, who likes...well...who? Review me one and buh-bye for now!**

**-Stardust Nam**


	28. Cold, Man!

**I got a new pen name! Stardust Miko! It used to be Stardust Nam, but since I'm such a HHUUGGE Inuyasha fan, I wanted to change it! D'you gus like it? It's not TOO different from Stardust Nam, so you guys might not even have noticed. ;D**

* * *

**FreeWind:** **Hey Sesshomaru**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: This Sesshomaru knows who you are**

**FreeWind: O yea?**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: The wind wench**

**FreeWind: howd u kno**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: Try taking a look at your screen name and maybe something coherent will flow through that thick brain of yours**

**FreeWind: wait sessh**

**Fluffy-Wuffy: If you text me again you will regret it**

_**Fluffy-Wuffy has signed out**_

_**FreeWind has signed out**_

* * *

**Pretty cold, Sesshomaru! Which gets me wondering. I thought Kagome could save your name as a contact or something, and she saved you as Fluffy-Wuffy. But you knew Kagura, so it must stay with you...what made you change your text name to FLUFFY-WUFFY of all names? Not that I'm complaining of course...*gazes dreamily into the blue blue sky* Reveiw! Review! Review! 12:40**


	29. Chink in the Armor

Kikyo leaned against the headboard of her canopy bed, squeezing her knees to her chest. She held her phone with one clenched hand. Tensely, she undid the high bad-ass ponytail she had and removed the spiky-stud earrings, all with her free hand. Growling, she threw her phone off to one side and jumped off her bed. Undressing, Kikyo stared at herself in the mirror.

Bruises.

Scars.

All in places no one could see.

God, she hated her parents. They were filthy rich, and got home late each night, or every two nights, equally filthily drunk. And they took out their pent-up energy on Kikyo. They would love to get their hands on Kaede, but Kikyo made sure that her body was a barrier between their fists and her little sister's trembling body.

No one would ever guess that Kikyo had a soft side, much less for her _little sister_, but it was all a bravado act. Making sure that her friends never found out.

Her parents were always well-presented, with clean faces and hands, smiling lips when there was company. Sleepovers, dinner parties, all of 'em. But when the last foot crossed the front door to the driveway, hell began.

Every single day, every single night.

Her life was a living hell.

* * *

**A crack in Kikyo's shell! Whoa there, girlfriend! Don't worry, I hate your parents too...Pardon for the bad language in this chappy, but asterisks would hardly compensate for Kikyo's anger. **

**A/N: Asterisks = * I didn't figure that out till a few months ago *blush***


	30. Call Him Definitely

Kikyo made up her mind. She turned on her phone and let the eye scanner scan her eyes. With a buzz, the system opened. Inuyasha had given her his number in case she reconsidered. Kikyo had laughed in his face, crumpled it up, and tossed it casually toward the general direction of her purse.

Was it still there? It had to be!

She upended her three-hundred-dollar purse, shaking it wildly. All matter of things tumbled out; lipstick-blotted tissues, makeup containers, scraps of paper with homework answers scrawled on them hastily.

She shuffled through everything that was made of paper. Sticky notes full of phone numbers that boys had shoved in her purse without her knowing...

Hold on!

How was she supposed to distinguish Inuyasha's number from the others? Had he even written his name on the paper?

_No..._

Kikyo started crying, and not those quiet tear-dripping kinds of crying, but full-blown sobbing, tears forming fountains of some sort. "_Waaahhhh!"_

Then she had it. She was such an idiot! Just knock on his door! The student directory was around here somewhere... Kikyo looked around at the Bermuda Rectangle that was AKA Kikyo's room, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She would just tell the half-demon tomorrow.

_But today was Friday! _

Kikyo yelled with frustration.

* * *

**Separated from her love by trifles... *clasps hands together, dreamy look on face, eyes sparkling* Anyways, I need you guys's help! My story Criminal, it's about Inu X Kag, they only have 3 follows...It's about Kagome being a gangster and having to team up with Inuyasha, who's from aNOTHER gang, to defeat Naraku's gang. Does it sound promising? Check it out, please!**


	31. Sweetheart

Since the fight, Inuyasha had been sitting at the half-breeds table. He didn't like it one bit, but such was the power of the honor of a fight.

On Monday, he was shocked and a little wary to see Kikyo approaching him. The way her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, her eyes glimmering...It still took his breath away. But she had dissed him so bad when he had asked her out.

_"Kikyo...Will...will you go out with me?"_

_She laughed scornfully. "Yeah, right! As if! Someone like me, with someone like you? Dream on, half-heart!"_

"What is it?" he growled. Kikyo didn't meet his eyes.

"Inuyasha...would you like to go out with me?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "W-why?" was all he could say.

"I changed my mind, okay?" She raised her eyes to meet his. "So will you or not?"

"Sure...?"

"You just can't tell anyone, understand?" asked Kikyo tersely. She dropped a piece of paper on Inuyasha's lunch tray. "That's my number."

She whipped around and hurried back to her lunch seat. He heard her say that she had been taking a drink at the water fountain.

Kikyo didn't see it, but Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

**Ahhh...the bliss of young love...LoL XD**


	32. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

Kagome got a text from Koga asking to meet her at the park. She was free, since Sota had an afterschool science club till eight, so she decided to go.

Wearing a soft blue-gray cashmere sweater over white jeans and dark blue and white Nikes, Kagome rode her bike over, but not before leaving her mom a Sticky Note telling her that she would be back by nine. Koga was waiting for her on a bench with Bankotsu and Sesshomaru and Kikyo, who was going out with Bankotsu. Of course, it was too much to assume that Sesshomaru had brought a girlfriend, since he didn't have one.

"Hey," Kagome yelled.

"Hey, Kagome," called Kikyo. "Lock your bike on the rack over there. Banko brought his new car." She put a porcelain arm around Bankotsu's shoulders.

"Where we going?" asked Kagome.

"Just for some fun, dinner maybe," replied Koga evasively. "We don't really know yet. Hop in."

"I call shotgun," Sesshomaru said. He hadn't even said hi to Kagome, which for some reason ticked her off.

"Okay, then me and Kag will take window seats, with Banko in the middle!" Kikyo chirped cheerfully.

"Last one there's a half-heart," yelled Bankotsu, and they raced there, Sesshomaru winning just a second ahead of Koga. Then Bankotsu arrived, then Kagome, then fragile girly-girl Kikyo.

"I'm still not a half-heart," shrieked Kikyo as Bankotsu tickled her. "They're, like, _so_ gross!"

* * *

**Where will they take Kagome? This doesn't sound too good. And Kik is cheating on Inu? *gasps* Why am I NOT SURPRISED? Do y'all agree with me on that at least?**


	33. Ladies First

Kagome gaped as they stopped between two rundown stores. There was a grungy stair between the two stores, barely noticeable, that was their obvious destination.

"Guys, where are we?" she asked nervously. Koga helped her out of the car.

"Havin' fun, like I told ya," he replied.

Kikyo bounced out, giggling. Bankotsu laid a hand on her hip, and Kikyo put a hand on his shoulder. The couple walked over tothe stairwell and started heading down. They looked over their shoulders. "Come on!" they yelled together, and laughing, trotted all the way to the bottom.

Sesshomaru was next, sliding down the stairs like a ghost. Turning, he flashed Kagome a look, and she was startled to find out that when the light reflected off his irises a certain way, they glinted a little bit like a mirror in sunlight.

Koga growled and drew Kagome closer. Awkwardly, they clattered down the concrete steps.

"The good thing about this place is they never ask about ages," Kikyo was prattling.

A chill crept down Kagome's spine. "A-are we doing something illegal here?" she asked quietly. Bankotsu turned to look at her, fingers on the handle of a steel door.

"Look, Kagome, you need to toughen up," he said. "It's a harsh world out there." Then he opened the door and ushered Kikyo in. "Ladies first." He tossed Kagome a glance. "Well? You're a lady too."

She took a deep breath and stepped in, passing the guy as she walked through the doorway. Koga followed her. Sesshomaru, apparently, had already went in.

* * *

**No, Kags, it's called peer pressure! You need to get out of there! Eh...I couldn't care less. Anyways, review me and out you go!**


	34. You Jelly, Bro?

Her head was blissfully foggy, and Kagome laughed as she downed another beer. These things had taken some getting used to, but now they were honey to her lips. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned around with heavy-lidded eyes.

The cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on smiled and said, "Would you care to dance, my lady?" he rumbled in a deep baritone. He extended a hand.

Giggling, Kagome slid off the stool and took his hand. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her middle. Koga. "Let go of me," she growled. She started struggling.

"Get a hold of yourself!" snarled Koga. "Forget who your boyfriend is?"

Kagome stopped squirming as she reached deep into the fog that was her memories. "Um...no..." She cast an apologetic glance at the cute boy. "Sorry, handsome."

Koga tightened his hold on her waist and guided her away.

* * *

**Eek, at least this isn't as bad as some places you guys were imagining. Just a regular bar, except maybe some loopholes concerning age.**


	35. Tears of a Mother

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror in alarm. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under her eyes. Her mother tightened her grip on Kagome's arm.

"What happened, young lady?" she asked firmly. Normally she was gentler, but Asume didn't feel particularly forgiving right now.

"I don't know, Mom..."

"Kagome Higurashi!" her mother barked, eyes flinty.

Kagome cringed. "I don't remember much...it's all foggy...but there was a bar..."

Her mother slapped her hard across her face, and Kagome cried out. She knew she deserved it, but it still hurt. It was the first time her mother had slapped her. "Kagome Higurashi, what have I told you about peer pressure?"

She didn't wait for an answer and forged on. "All your life, I have pounded into you- never drink when you are under age, never accept such offers even from your best friend. Now who pressured you into drinking underage?"

"K-Koga..."

"Your boyfriend?" Asume said sharply. "That wolf youkai?"

Kagome nodded.

Asume shook her head and all her fight seemed to drain out of her. But there was still steel in her voice as she said, "Break up with him, Kagome. I, as your mother, cannot allow you to have a relationship with him any longer. It turns out that he is a bad influence on you."

"Mom!" Kagome cried. "Please, I won't do it again, Mom, I'm begging you..."

"Go to your room. You won't be having any breakfast or lunch. Do not come out of your room until I call you for dinner. And on Monday, tell this Koga that you and him are over, period."

Kagome tried to hold back her tears. "Okay."

When Kagome had trudged away, Asume walked into the kitchen and sat down hard on a chair. Tears flowed from her eyes freely. "Oh, Kagome, have I taught you no better?" she whispered, and wiped away her tears. "What a mother I am..."


	36. Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?

"I just can't, Koga," mumbled Kagome. She couldn't meet his eyes. She just couldn't.

His voice sounded very stricken. "B-but _why?_"

For the first time in their conversation she glared into his flinty blue eyes. "Because of what happened that night."

He seemed to deflate. "Oh."

She sighed and walked away, head down. "I'm sorry, but I think we're really done."

"Kagome, just give me another chance- !" he shouted after her. She shook off his hand.

"No, Koga. That kind of stuff isn't what you do even once. We're over."

She hurried away, pain in her chest. She had really liked Koga and wanted it to work, but she knew her mother was right. They just weren't meant to be.

* * *

Kikyo gaped at her friend. "No way! Why would you break up with Koga?!"

Kagome grimaced. "Maybe because he took me to a bar, along with some of my _friends_," she said icily, and Kikyo winced.

"Look Kagome, you don't know what you're doing!"

"No, _you _don't know what you're doing!" she snapped. "How long have you been doing this? This illegal crap? This is against the law and it's sick!"

Kikyo recoiled then hardened. "I wish you wouldn't be so much of a _wuss_ all the time," she said coldly, and stalked away.

* * *

Bankotsu leaned against the lockers and listened carefully as Kagome spoke with Koga. A smile curled his lips and his teal eyes glinted.

"Heh, she's up for grabs..."

Did that Kikyo think he was stupid? He knew she was cheating on Inuyasha with him, or the other way around. He'd tell her that they were done, and he'd be able to chase Kagome...

* * *

Sesshomaru had been listening too, to Kagome and Koga's breakup. _This one is not interested in such things,_ he tried to think, but his beast wouldn't have it.

**Ehehe, she's shaken off the fleabag,** purred the beast. **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**


	37. We Are So Over

"Kagome!"

A cheerful voice pierced the air, and Bankotsu strolled into sight. Kagome eyed him warily. He had been part of _that night_ crew, as she had begun to call it, and she didn't entirely trust him.

"What?"

"So cold," sighed the teen. "So icy. I'm sure I could melt that heart of yours, though."

"What are you getting at?" Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"Will you be my girl?"

She gaped at him, and he grinned at her. "No!" she said, eyes wide. "I'm dating Ko...never mind."

Bankotsu smirked and walked closer. She took a step back, and then another, until she felt a wall behind her. "Bankotsu, I can't. I can't be with a guy who's doing...the stuff we did the other night."

"That's the first time I've gone," he confessed. "Seriously. Just like you! I was seeing what it was like, and frankly, I didn't like what I saw."

Kagome eyed him doubtfully. "Really? So, did Kikyo break up with you or what?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "I'm breaking up with her in a couple min. I just wanted to make sure you'd be mine. See ya!" He pressed a piece of paper into her hand and walked off whistling.

"I didn't even say yes..." Kagome muttered, but blushed. "Quit it, Kagome! Quit blushing!"

* * *

Kikyo walked up to Bankotsu, smiling. "Hey handsome...you got plans for tonight?" She stepped back when her boyfriend gazed at her with those teal eyes that melted many girls' hearts.

"No...Kikyo, we're over," he said curtly.

Kikyo gasped. "W-what? Why?"

He sneered at her. "Do you even need to ask?" He started imitating Kikyo. Talking to his right, he said in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, Banko!" Turning to his left, he said in the same voice, "Oooh, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo paled. "I-I can explain," she said weakly, but Bakotsu cut her off.

"No. You're just a cheater who doesn't know when to stop. We're done." He walked away, and the teen girl stared at him in dismay.


	38. OJ Cafe it is

Kikyo glared into Inuyasha's eyes. "We've been too bold," she hissed. "Bankotsu just broke up with me!"

The half-demon shrugged. "What of it? You _were_ cheating on him."

"How can you say that?" she yelled, smacking his arm with her hand. "I'm supposed to be going out with one of the other guys at any time! But who am I dating? _You!_"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Inuyasha said, looking insulted.

"Hmm, I dunno, _maybe_, just _maybe_, the fact that you're a half-heart?"

Inuyasha bristled defensively. "I can't help it that my mom and dad decided to go for it."

"Huh!" She crossed her arms. Kikyo was secretly pleased that Bankotsu had broken up with her, it made her free to go after another guy. "Anyways," she said, "Let's meet at the OJ Cafe on Saturday at ten."

"Really? Okay! OJ Cafe it is!"

* * *

**Real Life: Hectic**

**Reason: Back to School**

**Result: Short Chapter**


End file.
